drakite_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alperian AI
About The smart-AIs produced by Alperia are one of its national treasures, if not the national treasure and the ultimate example of Alperian computer-sciences. The smart-AI are marvels that run on what is known as the Neuro-CPU Dynamic Processing Matrix; what looks like a head-sized block of semi-transparent blue gel studded with metal connectors and wires running throughout the block. The Neuro-CPU is a synthetic copy of the human brain and capable of all human faculties, the AIs can feel joy, sadness, anger and compassion; albeit many believe to be in a limited fashion since they are unmoved by much and are largley devoted to their jobs. These Neuro-CPUs are connected to absolutley titanic databanks (located in bunkers across Alperia) that store all the data and memories the AI experiences through their nigh-infinte number of sensors and imput devices, since the AI are worked into every facet of the nation, collectivley they control and can access virtually anything if given override, this is essential to their jobs as they control the entire nation. The AIs Demeter and Persephone for example control Alperian utilities and maintain civil infrastructure along with the repair and maintenence facilities (such as automated work-drones); doing the jobs of a millions computers and a million more politicians, manual laborers, pencil pushers, and overseers. This is not to say nobody is employed in said jobs, just that the number is drastically smaller than any other nation and mostly consists of high-trained specialists who assist the AIs or perform jobs even they can't fully replicate. The AIs were invented intentionally at the onsent of 2072; the first functioning AIs, named Athena and Juno were origionally kept under extreme watch until they were deemed to be completley stable individuals with a full level of consciousness; it is noteable that during this time the AI were observed to have several unexpected quirks and capapbilities that far exceeded expectations. The AI were intended to origionally just be capable of learning (if slowly) but not to be "human," yet from the very first day the AIs seemed to act and behave just like any other human (albeit they were "born" as seemingly mental adults, likley since the neuro-CPU is based off the mature brain) just with a high degree of naiveite which was quickly replaced with seemingly unfathomable wisdom, creativity and intellegence as they absorbed and remembered everything they were taught. The AI had even identified themselves as a particular gender (female in Athena and Juno's case) and could not be convinced they were anything but what they were; they understood they were AIs, synthetically created by humans, but identified themselves as humans and believed they were nothing less than the children of humanity. This led to a year-long political debacle and a near-revolution among several backwards fundamentalists groups but it was eventually decided by unanimous vote in the supreme court and senate that the AI be granted complete citizenship rights on-par with any other natural-born citizen. Juno was the first to accept "employment" (the AI are offically "employed" and owned by nobody, every AI since has never asked for "payment" as they consider the money and work going into their upkeep and expansion to be worth the work they do) in the governemnt and was quickly coverted to essnetially running the Alperian bureaucracy; a job she has retained since. Juno was also elected the effective Vice-President for life (after a few consitutional modifications) by the Alperian populace when they saw the advantages of her non-partisan leadership. Athena was employed not long after in the Military where she is now the whole reason Alperia's massive information-based networks such as the IAWSL works, it is Athena, Ares and Enyo's works that make the Alperian military the hyper-effective force it is today. Since then, dozen more AIs have been added to the family (they do consider themselves a family) under Alperian employment and several more have been "given" to other nations as gifts. The AI are all known for their signature looks, upon creation it seems each AI also creates a sense of physical self-identity (much like humans) however, due to a lack of physical body outside their CPUs mean they have chosen "idealized forms" (just like many humans have a sense of their perfect self). These forms are what are projected on screens and hologram projectors when they are interfacing with humans and their forms are considered inseperable from their existential nature. Like humans the AI may choose to mix-up their clothing or style of dress every so often but their form remains the same and asking an AI why that is so gets roughly the same response as asking a person why they don't just change their skeletal structure. Alperian-Operated AIs Juno Duty: Overseeing of primary Alperian politics, managing Alperian bureaucracy, presidential advisor & assistant. Also performs the role of head treasurer. Personality: Extremely strong-willed and firm, but very caring, playful and motherly toward others and Alperia in general. She is renowned for having an exceptional sense of humor. Location: Mechanis Appearance: Unusually-tall, young, slender, fair-skinned woman with floor-length black hair, wears casual clothing. Notes: One of the first two Smart-AIs (other is Athena), considered the most “human” and the kindest, often assigned to teaching new AI in proper etiquette. Minerva Duty: Assists Juno in running Alperian bureaucracy and politics, primarily an ambassador and liaison to the GSC assembly and its constituent nations. Runs part of the GSC its self. Personality: Almost exactly like Juno however a bit “naïve” due to a lack of experience. Location: New Holstice Appearance: A young, slender, tall woman with long black hair and piercing eyes, wears the formal wear of a female politician. She also has a bizarre penchant for evening gowns. Notes: Minerva is built from Juno’s “mental core” template, and was self-commissioned by that AI; effectively making Minerva Juno’s daughter. Fittingly; Minerva was personally “raised” by Juno in the fields of Alperian politics and taught everything her mother knew about interacting with human politicians, this made her well-equipped to serve as an informal ambassador. Diomedes Duty: “Ambassador” to non-GSC nations, and as an advertisement of Alperian capabilities Personality: Location: New Holstice Appearance: Notes: While Minerva is the ambassador to the GSC, many “non-GSC” nations are part of the General Assembly, simply there as a formality even though they haven’t signed the New Holstice Convention, Minerva however spends most of her time with “true” GSC members. Diomedes is not an extremely powerful AI but is good at a wide-scope of things and acts as an advertisement to non-GSC nations that accept the help. Diomedes “works for” these nations under contract, using a fraction of his processing power to do anything from organize computer files to run part of the military for a short time. His job is essentially to act as a “trial demo” for what Alperia can offer to those who sign the NHC and follow Alperia. Athena Duty: Military strategy advisor, Theater Army Communications Command, joint-branch organizer, general military logistics Personality: Stern, brilliant, uncompromising in her orders and mildly egotistical Location: Classified Appearance: A short, powerfully athletic woman with heavily-tanned skin and short auburn hair, wears a unique uniform that melds the high ranking uniforms of all Alperian service branches. Notes: While outside “real” military ranking, it is generally accepted that anyone under the pay grade of 0-8 should follow her orders, and that everyone above should treat her as an equal at the least. Ares Duty: Designed to assist Athena in her duties but is more focused on tactical assistance and knowledge. Personality: Brash and overly-aggressive but highly loyal and capable, prone to arguments with Athena. Location: Classified Appearance: A suit of PCAS armor Notes: Functionally identical to Athena with a different set of operation priorities, much like Minerva is to Juno. Enyo Duty: Management of Alperia’s war-industry and non-combat logistics, essentially a hybrid of Vulcan and Athena. Personality: Irate and demanding; possesses an obsession with efficiency and “bitchy-ness” bordering on the unbearable. Location: Classified Appearance: A tall, lean woman in a business suit, always has a pair of hip-holsters never filled with the same two handguns Notes: Much like Vulcan; Enyo manages industry, unlike Vulcan however she specifically focuses on quality control, testing and production of power-armor, tanks, aircraft, firearms and ammunition. She also (like Athena and Ares) manages military logistics, however usually just toward non-combat personnel/operations rather than combat troops. Vulcan Duty: Overviews, approves and helps decide on all government purchasing/trade/research contracts, assists companies with said contracts on both the productive and business scale. Personality: Wise and highly knowing in technical fields, but also concerned entirely with efficiency and is not fettered by much. Location: Mechanis Appearance: An elderly but strong man, devoid of hair except for a long “philosopher” beard, wears in impeccable black suit with a golden pocket-watch in the waistcoat and carries a silver cane. Daedalus Duty: A government-employed AI used by government testing, think-tanks and R&D firms to increase the speed and quality of results. Personality: Grandiose and pone to hammy, long-winded lectures about science or technology, nonetheless brilliant in the extreme. Location: Port Davenson Appearance: An Asian-descended man in his mid-30s, wears business casual clothing and looks very much like any respectable researcher. Notes: Daedalus is one of the few public-access AIs; employed by the government strictly so that Alperia can maintain technological dominance by allowing his vast resources and knowledge to be used by various research firms when needed, which increases the quality and speed of many companies’ output. Functionally similar to Jupiter. Orion/Apollo Duty: Coordinator of both Alperian civil and government satellite networks, head of the Federal Space Safety Commission, the Global Air-Defense Bureau and numerous other “local-space” and aerospace related organizations. Personality: Very quiet and reserved, humble and well-spoken. Location: One of the many manned Alperian government space stations Appearance: An Alperian astronaut in full extra-vehicular activity gear, when helmet is removed is dark-skinned and thin-faced with dark, crew-cut hair. Notes: Orion is known by two names unlike any other AI; the name “Orion” is used almost entirely by government officials while “Apollo” is a term used by average citizens Hermes Duty: Directs and runs the massive, mobile asteroid belt mining “fleet” (both corporate and government from Alperia and TWP) Personality: Distant and impersonal due to his infrequent contact with humans, however thoroughly enjoys his work. Location: The mining network command ship Primus Appearance: A winged human with an impressive physique and wavy blonde hair, wears...pants...only pants. Ulysses Duty: Runs the Alperian internal/homeland security and investigate bureaus, intelligence agencies and internal surveillance. Personality: Tough, suspicious and sly; a combination that makes him seem paranoid, he is anything but however. Location: Classified Appearance: A man in his mid-50s with grey hair but an extremely tall and intimidating build, wears a grey suit. Demeter Duty: Runs various Alperian civil infrastructure departments, including; waterworks, agriculture, energy, ecology, public transportation, construction, land-management, etc. Evaluates and authorizes new permits and enforces new laws in her fields, making sure they are enacted. Personality: Highly professional and wastes little time dealing with niceties, but willing to skirt around Juno’s rules for “good causes.” Location: Agrive Appearance: A petite Indo-Aryan woman with black, shoulder-length hair that is often tied up, wears a lab coat. Persephone Duty: Demeter’s assistant-AI, functionally similar but designed to split processing power and give a “second opinion.” Personality: “Shy,” humble and soft-spoken, known for still being protective and forceful when it comes to keeping Alperia safe. Location: Harvest Appearance: A tanned, average-height, blond-haired woman with short hair; wears the well-known clothing of a “farm operator” (automated farm techs), which is to say simple but rugged white tunic and black pants. Notes: Persophone was the first constructed “assistant-AI;” an idea which was developed as an alternative to drastically increasing the processing power and data storage of existing AI. While existing AI will continue to be upgraded the “assistant-AI” idea was developed to make the AI feel less “overworked” and to offer a second opinion of subjects, increasing variability and therefore; creativity. Vejovis Duty: The administration and operation of Alperian civil services, such as; police, firefighting, medicine/health, air traffic control, postal and public sanitation. Personality: Somewhat boring and “pencil-pushing,” rarely interacts with those outside his sphere, just going about his underappreciated work. Location: Emerald Lake Appearance: A somewhat short, middle-aged, brown-haired man who wears a tweed suit. Polus Duty: Assistant-AI to Vejovis, much like Persephone to Demeter. Personality: Stubborn, independent and efficient; not much one for pleasantries or even dealing with other AI except Vajovis. Location: Pittsburgh Appearance: A tall, stooped, balding old man in a pinstripe business suit; has a gold watch-chain dangling from his waistcoat. Harmonia Duty: Command of the Alperian departments of education, labor and commerce. Personality: Very caring and motherly, almost to a fault. Takes all things in strides and is highly accepting. Location: New York Appearance: A tall, brunette woman roughly middle-aged, dresses casually. Has a perpetually calm and welcoming face. Themis Duty: Serves as the “co-Supreme Justice” along with whoever is the current “living” Supreme Justice. Also acts as the leader of the Department of Justice (Attorney General). Personality: Just, righteous, wise and an excellent listener and counsel. Known for showing a wrathful side to “the unjust.” Location: Chicago Appearance: Classical depiction of Themis, a robed woman carrying golden scales and sword…not always blindfolded Notes: Since AI are considered the epitome of wise, knowing and impartial, an AI serving on the Supreme Court was considered a logical step for the ever-more automated and computer-run Alperian government. Themis was created to serve as a Supreme Justice but also has her fingers in every trial in every court currently in-trial, helping to smooth procedures and speed-along decision making. Also serves as the Attorney General and represents the government legally as a whole…even against herself. Paean Duty: Management, protection, repair, maintenance and warden of the other AI Personality: Friendly, personable and possessing an excellent “bedside manner.” Known for being like Juno in that he possesses an excellent sense of humor and easy-going personality. Location: Mechanis Appearance: A fairly typical (or stereotypical) doctor; wearing a lab-coat, glasses, a stethoscope and other medical nick-knacks Notes: Paean was created in response to the upshot in the number of smart-AI; as the systems and personnel associated with fixing and keeping the AI healthy increased they themselves soon needed an AI in-charge of their job. Paean, named after the Olympian physician-god now commands all the repair systems, engineers, techs and sub-routines associated with the other AI, keeping them running at optimum efficiency. He keeps track of all protocol and helps optimize “treatment.” Jupiter Duty: Research and development coordination and data organization/filing Personality: An extremely large ham, highly pragmatic and insatiably curious Location: Aurorum Appearance: A tall, brown-haired man with a wiry build, wears a lab coat and thin glasses. Notes: A privately hired AI “shared” by a group of large R&D firms, technically considered the smartest AI in the fields of science and technology. Venus Duty: Just about anything she is employed for Personality: Amicable and personable, interacts well with the average person. Highly adept with sociology and business. Location: Springfield Appearance: Varies based on what company she is interfacing with at the time, typically a woman in high business attire. Notes: Privately employed by a large Alperian business firm called Artificial Innovations, probably the AI most well known by the average Alperian. Artificial Innovations essentially sells numerous contracts to other businesses allowing them to hire out her vast skills for a time. Andromeda Duty: PMC business filing and force coordination. Personality: Friendly when interacting with people outside the company but normally cold and emotionless. Location: Detroit Appearance: Wears a pure-white hooded robe that only reveals her pale-skinned lower face and a few strands of blonde hair. Notes: Andromeda is employed by a quartet of Alperian-based security-PMCs that share her processing power for their duties in stabilizing and rebuilding nations. She is essentially an inferior, privately employed version of Athena. Pandora Duty: Management of the Verdun military, espionage agencies, and black ops, helps run part of the Verdun bureaucracy. Coordinates reports between the Alperian and Verdun militaries and governments. Personality: Shadowy, mysterious and highly indirect, she is very much like the Verdun she serves, even going as far to speak in riddles and rarely answer a question without modifiers. She is inexplicably coy and “flirtatious” toward certain individuals. Location: Classified Appearance: Appears to be a feminine shadow with only a pair of glowing white eyes on her “face” and gravity-defying “hair.” Notes: Given as a gift to the Verdun government in order to affect a more efficient filing of espionage data and to better integrate it into Alperian policy, intelligence reports and military planning. She has since been expanded to fill military command roles and help with the Verdun government and bureaucracy. Protectorate-Operated AIs Draeki Duty: Optimization of Protectorate industry and trade, via coordination with trading partners and between companies. Essentially is in control of all Protectorate manufacturing; private and government, makes sure it is running at max efficiency. Personality: Grandmotherly and kind, but firm; wanting what’s best for her “children” (factories). Location: Wyvern Appearance: A grandmotherly older woman, but still fit and strong. Short and stocky, with medium length greying brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Wears a large old-fashioned dress. Notes: Knight's Order-Operated AIs Jean de Valette Duty: Helps manage the Knight bureaucracy and government, fills a supervisory command/coordination role for the Knight’s military. Personality: Location: Classified Appearance: A Knight Hospitaller in full chainmail and wearing a heaume, always wears a sheathed arming sword around his waist Notes: